Hearts Reconnected
by MegaBuster91
Summary: 10 years ago Sora encountered three special people and welcomed three lost hearts into his own. Now 10 years later with Sora receives a strange key-shaped sword and embarks on an incredible journey to find his friends and reconnect the lost hearts. Goes through the first game. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meetings

Hearts Reconnected Chapter 1: Fateful Meetings

Terra looked around at the almost serene quiet, this unfamiliar world emanated. He felt so peaceful here. He felt like he could stay here forever. The youth suddenly shook those thoughts from his head. This was not the time to relax, he needed to find out what brought him here and find Xehanort and end his plans once and for all. Terra, began walking, his boots, sinking slightly into the sand, after walking in silence for a good 10 minutes, he heard a grunt. Following the sound of the voice he came to a long bridge leading a smaller island out in the ocean connected to the main island. Shrugging the earth key-bearer walked along the bridge and stopped in the middle when he spotted the source of the grunts. It was a boy around 4 years old, wearing a white t-shirt with blue lines around the edges, baggy red shorts and blue sandals, with blue eyes and spiky brown hair He was swinging around a wooden practice sword, very similar to the ones, that he Aqua and Ventus used during their training days. Terra saw the boy get into a ready pose. He had his knees bent slightly, with his right leg stretching out a bit, and both of his hands on the handle of the sword, on his right side with his, left leg and the rest of his body facing forward.

Sora breathed deeply as he began to calm his beating heart. He'd been practising for a few hours now, trying to prepare for his rematch with Riku, he shifted his feet slightly and swung it in a downward arc, following through, increased speed, he jabbed forward, and finished it off with a spin slash. Not letting up, he then used an over head horizontal slash, and did another slash, then finished with a powerful downward slash. Sora wiped the sweat from his brow, smiling slightly at his finished combo. He suddenly heard the sound of clapping, and he turned his head to the bridge and saw a really tall and muscular youth, with long spiky brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and tan skin wearing a grey shirt with a turtle neck, red straps crossing in an X shape, tan hamaka pants with armoured boots, a black wrist band on his right arms and an armoured gauntlet that went up to his shoulder and covered his hand with a fingerless glove. He was smiling as he walked towards Sora until he was a few feet in front of him and Sora had to admit that he was _really_ tall. He dropped on one knee and spoke. "That was pretty impressive. Where did you learn moves like that?" Terra inquiered. Sora smiled at the mysterious youth and answered with enthusiasm. "I made that combo myself. I wanna get strong enough to protect everyone I care about"! Sora exclaimed happily which in turn caused Terra to smile. _This kid is so much like Ven it's almost scary. And his heart is so pure. I wonder..._ Terra then returned his attention to the boy in front of him.

"So tell me. What's your name kid?" Terra asked getting a smile from the boy. "My name's Sora! How 'bout you mister?" Sora responded making the youth smile. "Terra. My name's Terra". He responded before he spoke again. "Sora. If you had power. What would you do with it"? Terra asked in a calm tone causing Sora to adopt a thoughtful expression. "If I had power...Then I would use it to protect everyone I care about. If I couldn't do that then I wouldn't want it." Sora stated firmly causing Terra to smile and nod his head before he stretched his hand to the side and in a flash of light his keyblade appeared in his hand causing Sora's eyes to widen in awe at the key shaped sword and offered it to the boy who looked up at keyblade wileder with wide eyes. "Go on". Terra urged. "Take it". Sora looked at the keyblade and slowly reached his hands out and grasped the hilt of the Earthshaker keyblade. Sora was surprised by how light it was and lifted the key shaped sword above his head, the sun glinting off the teeth. Terra smiled at his correct prediction when he saw his keyblade give off a soft almost unoticable glow. Terra instantly knew that the keyblade had unofficially accepted him. Yet even if he hadn't preformed the inheritence ceremony, Terra could tell that Sora already had the potential to wield his own keyblade. If only he knew how right he truly was. Sora finally handed the keyblade back to Terra who took it both his hands before he dispelled it. "What was that Terra?" Sora asked curiously making Terra smile and ruffle the young boy's hair. "That Sora, was a keyblade. A very special weapon that only a few can wield. And you just happen to be one of those few". Terra explained. Terra chuckled at the boy ecstatic expression, that reminded him of the day Ven learned how to summon his own keyblade.

Terra finally stood up and looked up to the sky a serious look crossing his features. "Sora. I have to go now. I need to help my friends, but just remember that even though I'll be far away. We'll still be conncected. Through our hearts". Terra said placing a hand on his chest. Sora tilted his head and placed a hand on his own chest. "Through our...hearts"? Sora echored making Terra nod. Sora looked up at the older boy and nodded. "Okay. Terra will you come back and visit some day"? Sora asked in a hopeful voice. Terra looked at the boy before he smiled softly and nodded and leaned down on one knee. "Sure. One day I'll definitly come back". Terra said at the smiling Sora who suddenly held out his pinky. "Then...lets pinky promise to see each-other again! When I'm stronger, you'll come back and visit"! Sora said eyes filled with determination. Terra was a bit taken aback before he nodded and interlocked his pinky with Sora's and the pact was sealed. Terra then stood up and slammed the button on the shoulder of his gauntlet, which burst into light which briefly blinded Sora. When the light died down Sora stared in shock as Terra stood there fully decked out in, gold, brown and red armor. He nodded to Sora, even though the boy couldn't see him throuhg the tinted glass, Sora got the feeling that Terra was smiling at him. Terra then released a beam of light into th sky from his keyblade and threw it into the air like a boomering. There was a bright flash, and a bike like glider apeared and Terra jumped onto it, and flying through the portal, which closed quickly behind him leaving Sora alone once again, but in his heart Sora knew that he would reunite with Terra some day.

=Line Break=

Aqua looked at the setting sun and smiled softly. The warm light that had brought her here, she could still feel it somewhere on the island. She began walking trying to feel out the light. She thhe blunette could almost _feel_ the sourc of the light right on top of her. It surprised her, when she finally found the source, it was a young boy of about 4 years old, wearing a white shirt with blue lines along the edges, with a tan complexion, spiky brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, baggy red shorts and blue sandals. He was sitting there near the edge of the water, he had a stick in his hand and was tracing a shape in the sand. Aqua walked forward and stopped a few feet behind the boy, the light she could feel from the boy was increddibly strong it nearly overwhelmed her senses (Some keyblade wielders or masters, if they're skilled enough _can_ sense at least partially the light of someone, who would eiither be a princess of heart one day or if they have the potential to wield a keyblade) Aqua could only blinkk before she smiled softly at the boy even though he hadn't seen her yet.

Sora glared at the sand in determination, as he tried to replicate the image of Terra's keyblade into the sand. After a few minutes he stopped when he felt someone behind him, he turned around, scratching the design ouu in the process and was surprised to see a girl there, around 18 or 19, with long light blue hair, that reched the bottom of her neck, with light skin, light blue eyes, a black tank-top turtle neck, white detatched sleeves with pieces of armor on it similar ot Terra's gauntlet, concelaed grey fingerless gloves, a black corset with white laces and black shorts . Along her developed chest, were two pink straps like Terra's, except they were hooked to an odd silver heart-shapped badge, she was also wearing black stockings that almost reached to her hips, along with a blue and white cloak, wrapped around her waist, and inricate black and silver boots. Sora looked at the girl and tilted his head in curiosity as the girl smiled softly and crouched down to his level. "Who're you"? Sora asked her tilting his head. Aqua smiled softly, before responded. "My name's Aqua. What about you"? Aqua asked looking at him. Sora smiled before respondng to her. "I'm Sora". Sora said happily. Aqua chuckled lightly at the boy's enthusiasm. _He's the spitting image of Ven...And his light is so pure. I can also faintly feel abit of Terra's light. Did he meet Terra?_ Aqua thought to herself. The thought of Terra caused Aqua to reach into her pocket and bull out the blue wayfinder, which Sora instantly recognized. "Hey! You have a wayfinder! I've been wanting to make one of those for a while now"! Sora exclaimed surprising Aqua, who then smiled suddenly at Sora. "Sora, I see you know what a wayfinder is. I can help you make one of you want". Aqua explained as the young boy's eyes lit up in excitement Aqua nodded and the two made their way to the small island where Sora met Terra.

After about 30 minutes later Sor and Aqua stood on the beach. In the young boy'ss hand was the same wayfinder that Terra, Aqua and Ventus each held, except Sora's was red, with blue replacing the silver. Aqua took out her own wayfinder and crouched down to Sora's lever. "Sora, now that you have a wayfinder, it shows that you and I have a connection to each-other, and maybe we'll even see each-other again some day. Now I have something to show you". She said and she summoned her Rainfell keyblade and Sora's eyes lit up in recognition at the key-shaped sword. "Wow! You have one of those too?! My friend Terra showed me one just like it"! Sora exclaimed. This surprised Aqua but at least she knew Terra was okay. Shaking her head she smiled at Sora and offered the keyblade to him. Sora looked at the blunette in surprise but she just smiled and nodded. Sora smiled brightly brightly and grasped the hilt of the keyblade in both hands and looked at the length of the weapon once again surprised at how light the sword was in his hands, Aqua saw the keyblade give off a soft almost unoticable white glow and she smiled knowing that the keyblade and accepted the young boy. Sora finally hand the keyblade back to her and she eventually stood up and looked to the sky before she returned her attention to Sora and ruffled his hair.. "Sora, I have to go now. My friends need me, but I promise, that one day I'll come back and visit some day". Sora looked up at before responding. "Pinky proise"? Sora asked holding out his pinky. Aqua smiled and interlocked her pinky with Sora's. "I promise". She responded then she stood up, then slammed the button on the armor on her left arm, before a bright light enveloped her, showing her to clad in silver and black armor. Sora stared at her with wide eyes, and she nodded her armored head in his direction before she threw her keyblade into the air where it came back down in the form of a segway which took off into the air in the same portal that Terra used once again leaving Sora alone.

=Line Break=

"Wait Terra"! Ven called out in panic, as he wathced the corriodr of light close, concealing the view of Master Eraqus and Terra. Ven made a strangled sound and pounded one of fists onto the sand. Wait sand? Ven finally stood up and took a look at the world he was sent to. The sun was currently setting casting, deep shadows on the white sand beaches of the island he was standing on. Ven sighed heavily and began walking forward while trying to figure out why he came here. "I finally found you". A familiar voice stated sarcastically. Ven stopped walking and turned his head around and saw standing on the bridge above his head was a boy, wearing a helmet shapped mask with and red body suit, black pants, boots and a blue belt with a white cloak around the back of his waist. Ven only glared at him before turning on his heel and continued walking. "That's it? No, hellos, how're you's?" Vanitas said in mock hurt. Ven finally stopped walking. "You want me to say something? Alright. I'm through with you". Ven growled and walked off before Vanitas let out a chuckle. "Oh no. We're not done Venny". Ven growled and glared at the boy. "Yes we're done. I'm done with you! I have no reason to find you"! Ven declared before trying to walk away again. Vanitas let out a dark chuckle before he responded. "No reason to fight? Alright I'll give you a reason. If you don't meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard and fight me in one final battle. Then you can say goodbye to Terra and Aqua". Vanitas said ominously. Ven instantly whipped around and glared at Vanitas who only smirked beneath his helmet, before he opened a corridor of darkness and left chuckling. Ven glared at the spot Vanitas. Ven then turned around and was surprised to see a young boy with tan skin and sapphire blues so very similar to his own, spiky brown hair and was wearing a white shirt, with blue lines on the edges, baggy red shirts and blue sandles. "Who're you"? Sora asked curiosly. Ven looked at him then shook his head. "Uh sorry kid but I don't have time to play". Ven said brisquly and walked past Ven who looked down in disappointment. "Sorry"... Sora said sadly. Ven stopped walking and looked down before he turned back around and approached Sora and kneeled down to his level. "Okay I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you". Ven apologized then noticed the red and blue wayfinder around Sora's neck that looked strikingly similar to his own. "I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven. What's your name"? Ven asked. Sora looked up at Ven with bright blue eyes before responding. "I'm Sora! Nice to meet you Ven"! Sora responded. Ven smiled at the string similarities between him and Sora before he held the wayfinder around the boy's neck. "I see that you've got a wayfinder Sora". Ven commented and Sora nodded enthusiasticly. "Yeah! My friend Aqua helped me make it"! Sora exclaimed happily surprising Ventus. _I was wondering how he got it. I can also feel Terra was here. So I guess they met Sora too. I can feel something from Sora. I can tell he has the potential..._ Ven thought to himself, before he summoned his keyblade and offered it to Sora before reciting the speech he knew so well: " _In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._ " Ventus smiled when he saw his keyblade emit a bright solid glow for all of 10 seconds and Sora, looked at it in surprised. Then and thera, Ven knew that the keyblade had accepted him. "Sora, I wish I could stay but, I have to go and help my friends now. But I promise that one day, I'll come back one day". Ven said as he stood up. Sora looked up at him and suddenly held his pinky out. "Ven let's pinky promise to meet again someday when I become stronger"! Sora said with a smile. Ven smiled softly at this and nodded. "Yeah". And they interlocked their pinkys, before Ventus stood back a few feet then slammed the button on his shoulder pad, and the light enevelped him and when it died down, ven was clad, in black, gold and green armor. He then threw his keyblade in the air like a frisbee, before it came back down as a sort of skateboard which Ven jumped onto, and rocketed through a portal in the air. Sora stood there a little longer and thought about the three new friends he met before he nodded to himself and ran off, back to where Riku was waiting

=Line Break= (Music: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST: Ventus)

Sora and his best friend Riku: A 5 year old boy with skin a shade lighter than Sora's, with long silver hair that reached the top of his neck, with blue, eys and was wearing a yellow and black lined vest with a high collar, jeans that stopped at his ankles and white and black sandles, were standing at the entrance to the docks that led to the rafts to the islands. The rematch had gone off without a hitch and Sora had managed to beat Riku for the first time in the few years they had known each-other. "Hey Riku, what do you really think there're other words out there"? Sora asked the older boy who turned his head to his year younger friend before he returned his attention to the night sky. "Yeah. I believe, do you Sora?" Riku asked the younger boy who nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah. I do". That was when they noticed, a paticularly bright star shine out. But it felt like this star was crying out and Sora turned his head to Riku. "Hey Riku. What do you think that means"? Sora asked pointing to the star. The older boy closed his eyes and crossed his arms for a minute before opening them and looking at Sora. "It feels like someone out there is said. And needs help". Riku explained causing Sora's eyes to widen. "Really? Is there anything I can do to help?" Sora asked hopefully. Riku nodded his head. "Look at the star and close your eyes". Riku explained. Sora nodded and turned his attention to the sky before he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself, standing on a large glass pillar, that held a stained glass mural, that depicted the Destiny Islands. Sora looked up and saw three small orbs float down in front of him. "Hey...Where did you guys come from"? Sora asked curiously before he heard a familiar voice respond to him from the first of the three orbs, which was green in color. _"We followed the light...and ended up here"._ Sora tilted his head and laid his hand out holding the three orbs. _"Do you think we could stay here...with you?"_ The blue orb asked also in a familiar voice. Sora nodded his head and smiled softly. "Of course. You can stay with me as long as you need". Sora said and he could almost _feel_ the orbs smile before, he brought, them close to his chest where they dissappeared in side him in a flash of light. Sora closed his eyes again and found himself back where he was standing with Riku. "Well, did you help them?" Riku asked Sora nodded and they looked up to the sky again knowing that those who were hurting would be healed in time.

 **AN: Aaaaand...DONE! I had this idea in my head for a while now but I wasn't sure if I should even do it. Don't worry though I'm not ignoring my other stories! I just had to get this one out there. Next chapter will be coming up soon I can tell you that. Anyway I havea a very good reason for Sora getting all of their keyblades. If you noticed when I said there was a soft glow for Terra and Aqua, that means two things: Yes Sora inherited their keyblades, but it's only partially meaning that Terra and Aqua had lent him their power, while Ventus actually did the ceremony on Sora, which is how I feel should have happened. Any like I said the next chapter will becoming up soon so please read and reivew and enjoy! (Flames will be ignored)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dive To The Heart

Hearts Reconnected Chapter 2: Dive To The Heart

Falling...he was falling. At least that's what he thought was happening to him as he, couldn't really see anything in this almost suffocating darkness. He cracked his eyes open when he noticed a faint green dot beneath him, as he got closer and closer, he began to make out the details and soon enough the boy realized that it was no dot, but rather a massive stained glass platform. The mural had what looked like princess in the center holding an apple. On either side of her, were seven smaller circles that held seven short and stout men with larg noses and beards. Finally his descent slowled and he slowly flipped around and landed softly on his feet as he looked around in confusion until a faintly familiar voice spoke out. _"Hey. Can you hear me? Try and move forward. Can you do that"?_ The voice asked, making the boy cross his arms in thought. Could he still move? Did he even remember how? Shaking his head at the ridiculous notion he slowly moved one foot forward and then the other before slowly walking forward to the glowing light in front of him. As soon as he reached it, the light vanished and suddenly three pillars with three different weapons rose up from the platform. One held a sword with a gold guard, and a grey hilt. The next pillar held a red and black shield and the third one held a green and blue staff. Each one had a strang cartoony mouse design on it. Suddenly another voice spoke out, it had a feminine sound to it and it was also vaguely familiar. _"So much do to...so little time. Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely"._ The voice said as the boy adopted a thoughtful pose.

After a few minutes of careful delibiration he finally decided. He walked up to the sword and picked it up in his hands. It felt so light and the blade was perfectly tempered. "Path of warrior. A sword of great and terrible power. Do you chose this path"? The voice asked. The boy stood silently for a few minutes before answering. "I do". He stated firmly The sword vanished in a flash of bright light and he felt a large amount of power flow into him. The voice spoke out once again as he turned his attention to the remaining weapons. _"Now what will you give up in exchange"?_ The voice asked The boy walked to the center of the platform and looked at both of them before he picked up the staff and the voice spoke out once more. _"Power of the mystic. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power"?_ The boy looked at the staff for a moment longer before he nodded his head. The staff vanished and he felt the power leave him before the voice spoke out one last time. _"You have chosen the path of the warrior, and you given up the path of the mystic. Is the path you seek"?_ The boy nodded his head, and suddenly the three pillars sank into the floor, and a strange dark substance sweapt all across the floor pulling him down with it. When he could finally breath again the boy looked around in shock before he noticed he was on another platform, this one was red and had another princess wearing a purple dress, with flowing blonde hair surrounded by thorns. He looked around in confusion until three strange creatures appeared, they appeard to be hunched over and were pitch black with yellow glowing eyes as they slowly advanced towards him. He moved backward obviously scarde until a new voice spoke up. This one was obviously male and like the others sounded vaguely familiar to him. _"Don't be afraid. You have the power to fight"._ The voice stated and the sword from before appeared in his hand much to the boy's hand. Nodding to himself, the boy charged through the creatures slicing through them until there appeared to be no more. That is until the voice called out to him in warning. _"Behind you"!_ The boy turned around just as another one of those creatures leaped at him, until the boy sliced through the creature and it vanished into shadow. The boy sighed heavily, before he noticed a door. Following his gut feeling the boy walked through the door and found himself on the familiar islands and looked around noticing that it seemed to be in eternal twilight. He spotted a figure and when he got close enough he noticed, that it was an older boy maybe two or three years older than himself with spiky blonde hair, and a white and black jacket with straps holding a strange heart-shaped badge a green and blue and grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a white and black checkered wrist band, green, grey and black shoes and gold and black pants. He turned around and the boy saw that he looked exactly like him except for the hair.

"What do you treasure most"? He asked making the boy cross his arms. There was something familiar about the older boy that he just couldn't place. The boy was silent for a minute before he answered. "My friends". He stated firmly and the older boy nodded with a small smile before he vanished in a flash of green light. The boy blinked before shaking his head and proceeding down the beach, and across the bridge to the smaller island with the large bent tree where he encountered another familiar face, though he couldn't place it. The youth had long brown spiky hair and was very tall and muscular with a grey shirt, and red straps. He was wearing beig hakama pants, with armored boots, with a black belt held up by an oddly heart shaped golden buckle. On his left arm was a brown and orange and gold gauntlet. He was sitting on the tree and when the boy came up next to him the youth turned his head to look at thhe boy. "What is it you fear the most?" He asked causing the boy to think yet again befor he answered. "I'm scared of losing the ones I care about most". He responded. The youth smiled and nodded his head, befoe fadding away in orange light. The boy blinked the spots out of his eyes before making his way off the small island and down the beach where he found a girl, with long blue hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing a black halter top, with pink straps like the other two with a silver heart shapped badge with a black corset, with white lace, with a blue and white cloak wrapped around her waist with black shorts, and black socks that reached up close to her hips, white sleeves with armor on them and grey fingerless gloves, and sharpt black and silver boots. She stood there watching the sunset as the boy approached before she turned her head to look at him. "What's your goal in life?" She asked causing the boy to go deep into his thoughts before he finally looked at her and answered. "My goal is to become strong enough to protect myfriends". He stated she smiled softly and nodded before she fadded away in blue light and the boy suddenly found himself back on the third platform before he noticed a stained-glass stair case. Nodding to himself the boy followed the stairs and found himself on one last platform. He looked around before one of the voices spoke to him again. _"If you want to become stronger, you can't rely only on the light At some point you'll have to confront your own darkness"._ The voice stated. The boy arched an eyebrow and then on impulse he looked at his shadow, which to his shock seemed to stretched out and, pull itself off the ground where it proceeded to grow, until standing in it's place was a massive, slightly deformed shadow like creature with beady glowing yellow eyes and a huge, heart shapped hole in it's chest. The boy looked at it in horror, before he shook his head and summoned his sword before charging the creature. Finally after a lengthy battle the creature collapsed on to one knee, before it seemed to glare at the boy before fadding into a pool of darkness that covered the platform and dragged the boy down. He struggled valiantly as he desperatly tried to escape, and reached his hand out as a signal to anyone watching. Just when he thought the darkness would overwhelem him, someone grasped his hand and everything was enveloped in bright light as the voices seemed to echo all around him. _"You will be the one. Who will open the door"._

 **Aaaaaannnnd...CUT!**

 **So glad I managed to finish this chapter. So yeah not much action, but we do see the "boy's" dive to the heart and I promise the story will defnitly pick up in the next chapter. Until then PEACE!**


End file.
